cawfandomcom-20200216-history
Dorf Liggleton
Dorf Liggleton is a CAW hired to the Raw Brand of New-WWE, where he is the reigning WWE Champion. He is most well-known for being part of the Jeri-MAX e-fed, and was recently signed to the Jeri-MAX CAW League where he is the current Jeri-MAX World Heavyweight Champion. Jeri-MAX & New-WWE Raw Dorf was first featured in Jeri-MAX, an e-fed on the SMF Forum. His character was that of a lovable Babyface version of WWE superstar Dolph Ziggler. Dorf was received well by the SMF forum and loved by most. When Jeri-MAX became JME (Jeri-MAX Elite), he quickly turned heel after becoming the first and only Television Champion. Dorf began utilizing an arm cast as a weapon before the e-fed quietly came to an end. He was soon brought in to the e-fed version of New-WWE. In New-WWE, Dorf's character was completely different; he was portrayed as being a smug and arrogant man with a psychopathic and homicidal side. He debuted at Wrestlemania 3, where he faced (and killed) musician Bobby Brown in a "WINNER STAYS, LOSER DIES" match. After the match, Dorf revealed that he was also the one responsible for the death of chairman Vince McBurb, who had passed away several months before the event. Dorf's first legit in-ring match was against Pablo Alfonzo Gonzales and then World Heavyweight Champion Cody Rhodes in a triple threat match for the title at Backlash. Surprisingly enough, Dorf was victorious. He went on to become the final World Heavyweight Champion in the history of the e-fed version of New-WWE. New-WWE Smackdown Dorf was drafted to the Smackdown brand when the CAW version of New-WWE began. He did NOT have the World Heavyweight Championship upon the fed's rebirth due to the title history being wiped and restarted. He was given the chance to reclaim the World Heavyweight Title in a triple threat Steel Cage match on the first edition of Smackdown (also featuring Randy Orton and Pablo Gonzales), but he ended up getting pinned by Orton following a Punt Kick. Soon after, Liggleton entered a feud with Jeff Hardy that spanned over a series of matches, coming to a head with a match at Unforgiven between the two. Jeff was victorious. The feud continued into Survivor Series, which saw Dorf (along with partners Chris Jericho and Randy Orton) defeated the team of Pablo Gonzales, Jeff Hardy, and Javori Smart. Dorf actually scored the winning pinfall for the team over Pablo Gonzales (who had captured the World Heavyweight title at Unforgiven). New-WWE closed after Survivor Series. However, following yet another relaunch, Dorf Liggleton was named the number one contender for the World Heavyweight Championship due to his pinfall over Gonzales at Survivor Series, and would face Gonzales for the title at Armageddon. In the weeks leading to the event, both Dorf and Gonzales swore that they would end eachother's careers. The match ended up being held under Extreme Rules. Despite Liggleton's best efforts, he was defeated by Gonzales at Armageddon. Frustrated with his loss, on the next Smackdown, Liggleton demanded a rematch from GM Vickie Guerrero. She turned him down, leading to Liggleton asking for a rematch from Chairman Shane McBurb. He turned Liggleton down as well. Now completely enraged, the insane side of Dorf Liggleton re-emerged, and he attempted to murder Shane by running him over with a car at the end of the show. Shane ended up living from the experience, but has not appeared again as he's in the hospital with several broken bones. The next week, Liggleton attempted to goad Gonzales into giving him a rematch, claiming that he might end up snapping and hurting another official if he was denied again. Gonzales agreed to the rematch, saying that he only wants another chance to kick Liggleton's ass. The two faced off in a brutal Steel Cage match at New-WWE/NAW Royal Rumble, and like their last encounter, Liggleton ended up losing to Gonzales despite his best efforts. On the next Smackdown, Liggleton announced that he believed the reason for his loss to Gonzales at the Rumble was caused by a loss to Jeff Hardy that happened on the last Smackdown before the rumble. He then challenged Jeff to a match at No Way Out. In one of the best matches in New-WWE history, Jeff Hardy ended up victorious over Liggleton. Return to Raw On Smackdown Episode 17, it was revealed that Liggleton had been traded to Raw. On his Raw debut, Liggleton was once again up to his old tricks, demanding a WWE Championship match from General Manager Adolf Hitler. Hitler seemed to agree to Liggleton's demands, and asked him to come out to the ring with him to make it official. Once the two were in the ring, Hitler revealed that he actually brought Liggleton for one reason: to punish him for the way he mistreated officials in the past. Hitler beat down Liggleton. At the end of the show, Liggleton tried to take out Hitler by running him over with a car, but Hitler managed to dodge it. The next episode, a furious Liggleton called out Hitler. Hitler arrived, but announced that he and Liggleton would face off at WrestleMania IV, in a Hell in a Cell match. At WrestleMania, Dorf proves he's as good as he says he is. In an unbelievable display of toughness, he was able to recover from a Chokeslam off the cell through an announce table and went on to defeat Hitler, earning himself a WWE Title shot at Backlash. At Backlash, Dorf Liggleton defeated then-champion Bret Michaels to win the WWE Championship for the first time in his career. Jeri-MAX (CAW League) World Heavyweight Champion Dorf Liggleton returned to his roots when he was signed back to Jeri-MAX, which had become an official CAW League. Dorf was then put in the main event of the very first WARP show and was able to defeat El Jefe to win the vacated Jeri-MAX World Heavyweight Championship. On the next episode, VORTEX, Dorf successfully defended his championship against the MONSTER HEEL Dylan Connell. On Episode 4, new challenger Grover Cleveland was sick, so instead Dorf Defended against The Crippler, who would wind up defeating Dorf for the World Heavyweight Championship. Dorf failed to win back the World Championship after cashing in his rematch clause on Episode 5. Despite losing to Mongo McMichael on Episode 6, Dorf was awarded back the World Championship after General Manager Sakoda stripped the Crippler of the championship for not signing a Jeri-MAX contract. Dorf is currently scheduled to defend his championship at Black Hole against either Sheamus or Kevin 11, depending on the outcome of the first match on the card. Finishers & Signature Moves * Shining Wizard * Russian Leg Sweep Facebuster * Scissors Kick (Jeri-MAX) * Many variations of the Enzuigiri * Sitout Suplex Slam (used briefly at the beginning of New-WWE's CAW run) Title History *'New-WWE' :* 1x WWE Championship (Current) :* 1x World Heavyweight Championship (E-Fed version of New-WWE, not officially recognized) *'Jeri-MAX/Jeri-MAX Elite' :* 2x Jeri-MAX World Heavyweight Championship (Current) :* 1x Jeri-MAX Elite Television Championship (E-Fed Version) Entrance Themes * The Beast by Jim Johnston Trivia * Dorf Liggleton is billed as being from Nashville, Tennesee, due to a mistake by Burb. Dorf's CAW was made over an existing CAW who's hometown was put as Nashville. Needless to say, Burb forgot to change the hometown to Parts Unknown. Nashville ended up sticking for continuity purposes. * Obvious by Dorf's roots, he was NOT created by Burb. Dorf Liggleton was created by SMF Forum members Coreybayne and Jericho222. The CAW's appearance was based off a photoshopped image in a Jeri-MAX CPV advertisement. Category:New-WWE